To Protect our World
by Mouchou
Summary: La magie noire crée une faille entre le monde des sorciers et le monde des Pokémon. Arceus doit trouver une solution pour sauver son monde. Harry Potter, l'élu des sorciers, pourrait-il être le sauveur des Pokémon également ? Arceus prend une décision qui bouleversera les deux mondes...


**Disclaimer** : Les univers de Pokemon et de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire en les mélangeant.

 **Notes** : J'ai toujours voulu faire un crossover entre mes deux univers préférés. Voilà chose faite. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres constitueront cette histoire mais je compte en publier un par semaine, au minimum.

Il y aura du slash, des thèmes joyeux, d'autres beaucoup moins. Et beaucoup d'amour ! Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Chapitre 1 : Les origines.**

Au départ, le chaos, le néant, les ténèbres. Arceus est né et avec lui une volonté immense de créer quelque chose de ce rien, un monde à observer, à aimer. Les années défilèrent et la vie émergea. Les éléments, la lumière, l'atmosphère, la vie... les âmes. Arceus était fier de son œuvre. Il aimait regarder les Pokémon vivre paisiblement, en harmonie, ignorant tout de la manière dont ils étaient apparus, des tempêtes, des disputes entre Goudron et Kyogre, entre Ho-Oh et Lugia, des rires enchantés de Mew qui leur avait insufflé la vie. Mais tout finit par basculer : alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, loin vers les étoiles, Giratina en profita pour donner la connaissance à ceux qui voulurent bien le suivre dans ses sombres desseins. Abasourdi par la trahison de sa création, Arceus l'enferma dans une dimension d'où il ne pourrait revenir et il punit ceux qui avaient osé suivre le traître, créant ainsi les hommes, sans magie, sans pouvoirs, sans l'innocence juste des Pokémon. Parmi eux, il reconnaissait la violence qu'il avait vue lors de la création du monde, la colère insatiable de n'être que poussière dans ce vaste monde ; il bannit ceux qui lui semblaient davantage attirés par le mal, dans une autre dimension, encore, les abandonnant à leur sort, ne regardant plus jamais vers ce côté du monde. Il s'endormit, satisfait d'avoir rétabli l'ordre, et laissa un peu de lui sur Terre : Latios et Latias veilleraient sur son monde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez reposé pour voir comment il avait évolué.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du monde des Pokémon, les hommes envoyés par Arceus étaient redevenus poussière, laissant une empreinte indélébile. Les années défilèrent de ce côté du monde. La vie apparut. Elle évolua et l'empreinte se transforma, laissant aux hommes la place pour apparaître à nouveau, sans se souvenir de leurs origines. L'empreinte était plus prononcée chez certains et malgré la punition d'Arceus, quelques hommes furent bénis par ce qu'ils appelaient la magie. Ils évoluèrent et se divisèrent. Les années défilèrent de ce côté du monde, différent et ignorant. La magie évolua aussi, libre de son Dieu. Elle s'insinuait chez les faibles, les plus forts, les justes, les mauvais ; peu lui importait, elle ne voulait que grandir. Peut-être cherchait-elle aussi à retrouver son monde, à créer une ouverture, un passage.

C'est la magie noire qui lui permit d'apercevoir d'où elle venait. Cette violence qu'Arceus avait souhaitée bannir à tout jamais finit par exploser, un soir d'Halloween à Godric's Hollow. Voldemort fut vaincu mais la force noire qu'il lâcha en recevant en plein cœur l'Avada Kedavra qu'il avait lancé sur Harry Potter créa une faille. Oh, elle était minuscule. Mais elle était là. Elle était noire, putride. Elle réveilla Arceus en sursaut. Il regarda de ce côté du monde et fut horrifié : qu'avait-il créé ? L'enfer communiquait désormais avec le paradis. Le gris d'un monde allait envahir le vert de l'autre. Il en était hors de question ! Il devait fermer cette faille, coûte que coûte, avant qu'elle ne soit découverte par de vils esprits. Il regarda plus loin de ce côté du monde et il vit Harry Potter qui pleurait dans les bras d'une femme au regard méprisable. En lui, il trouva la solution.

Il envoya Mew, son fidèle acolyte, le chercher. Le petit Pokémon rose l'attrapa délicatement tandis qu'il dormait près de son cousin et disparut sans laisser de trace. Le lendemain matin, quand Pétunia Dursley se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré un jour son neveu. Elle continua sa vie normalement et le monde sorcier également, personne ne s'intéressant encore au destin de Harry Potter... Mew confia l'enfant endormi à Arceus qui le contempla silencieusement : pourrait-il tous les sauver ? D'après ce qu'il voyait, ce petit garçon était devenu un élu de l'autre côté du monde. Il le bénit, nettoyant les fragments de ténèbres qui l'avaient touché la veille, mais il laissa sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair : elle le marquait parmi tous, en tant qu'élu pour les hommes, en tant que sauveur pour le monde des Pokémon. Cet enfant serait élevé par une famille aimante, il grandirait comme n'importe quel enfant de ce monde, aimant les siens et les Pokémon. Arceus lui apprendrait sa destinée bien plus tard, quand il serait assez mature pour comprendre son rôle dans le monde.

HP – PKM – HP – PKM

« Harry ! » Harry se réveilla difficilement tandis qu'il entendait tambouriner contre la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna et attrapa ses lunettes tandis que, de l'autre côté de la porte, son grand-frère s'agitait. « Harry ! … Je rentre ! » La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant et Voltali vint sauter sur son lit. Harry rigola et se redressa, regardant la personne qu'il admirait le plus : Red, son grand-frère, le maître de la Ligue Indigo. « C'est ta journée et tu n'es même pas encore levé ? demanda Red en s'installant sur son lit. Tu m'étonnes grandement ! Je pensais même louper ton départ.

\- Ah, répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné de décevoir son frère. Je me suis endormi tard hier, je n'ai pas arrêté de discuter avec Dynavolt. » Il montra d'une main son précieux Pokémon profondément endormi dans son panier. « On se demandait quel compagnon nous rejoindrait aujourd'hui. Je veux que ce soit un hasard, je n'ai pas envie de choisir, je prendrai une pokéball sans réfléchir !

\- C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Red, surtout qu'on n'a pas fait les choses à moitié avec le professeur Chen pour ton départ : on a cherché à avoir chaque Pokemon Starter de chaque région ! »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Il n'en revenait pas ! Red avait dû travailler dur pour réunir autant de Pokémon différents ; il avait dû voyager un peu partout, renonçant ainsi, pendant quelques semaines, à sa recherche de Mew, le célèbre Pokémon légendaire. Harry adorait Bulbizarre, Salamèche et Carapuce mais il les connaissait bien et trois Pokémon, ce n'était pas assez pour que le hasard joue vraiment son rôle. Soudainement bien réveillé, il se leva et secoua Dynavolt. « On y va ! » Red le regarda partir, amusé, constatant que son petit-frère avait dormi tout habillé. Il se leva également et partit à sa poursuite, pressé de voir les débuts de Harry dans le monde des dresseurs.

Quand Red atteint la cuisine, il constata que le garçon prenait un petit-déjeuner bien mérité avant de se lancer à l'aventure. Leur mère préparait son sac à dos : Red sourit, ému, lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était celui qu'il avait choisi pour son propre départ.

« Je t'ai mis à manger, des pokéball, des potions, un peu d'argent, des sous-vêtements... Si tu as un soucis, tu m'appelles ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant mais je ne m'inquiéterai plus pour toi seulement quand tu rentreras à la maison... Alors sois prudent !

\- Promis, maman, répondit Harry la bouche pleine en hochant la tête avec ferveur. J'ai Dynavolt avec moi, et il y aura mon nouveau compagnon aussi... rien ne pourra m'arriver ! »

Il le savait avec certitude : tout se passerait bien. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas depuis son enfance ? Il savait que sa mère et Red n'étaient pas sa vraie famille, sa mère lui ayant avoué, il y a quelques années, qu'elle l'avait trouvé devant la porte de la maison, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. Elle l'avait recueilli, certaine qu'il n'avait pas été déposé là par hasard. Harry ne se souvenait plus de sa petite enfance : il se rappelait seulement une lumière verte éblouissante et un Pokemon majestueux qui ressemblait étrangement à Arceus, ce Pokémon qu'on représentait sur les tableaux dépeignant la création du monde. Harry avait grandi aimé, il avait suivi avec intérêt les aventures de Red et s'apprêtait à vivre les mêmes, enfin ! Il se leva brusquement, son assiette vide.

« Je dois y aller, maman ! » Il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa le sac qu'elle lui tendait, le mit sur son dos, et la laissa déposer une casquette semblable à celle de son frère sur la tête – sauf que la sienne était verte et blanche ! « Je te donnerai des nouvelles, promis !

\- Prends soin de toi, mon chéri. » Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le laissa partir, suivi par Red qui ne voulait pas encore le laisser seul. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et Red ferma la porte tandis que Harry courait vers sa nouvelle vie, déjà loin devant.

HP – PKM – HP – PKM

Quand il arriva au laboratoire du professeur Chen, il vit que Harry regardait chaque pokéball avec attention. « Je croyais que tu allais en prendre une sans réfléchir ? » Harry sursauta et rougit, avant de marmonner qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Le professeur Chen le contemplait, amusé. « Prends ton temps, mon garçon. Bonjour, Red. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, après tout je me prépare à voir mon petit-frère marcher sur mes pas. C'est émouvant.

\- Vas-tu le suivre un peu ? demanda le professeur, les yeux rivés sur Harry qui touchait les pokéball et leur parlait pour essayer de deviner quel Pokémon se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- De loin... avoua Red en souriant légèrement. Je cherche Mew et ce n'est pas plus mal de commencer par le début ! Ca me permettra de revoir du monde et de surveiller Harry. Il n'aura peut-être pas de rival pour l'espionner, ajouta-t-il en riant. Comment va Blue d'ailleurs ?

\- Il ne donne pas tellement de nouvelles en ce moment. Je crois qu'il est à Kalos. Il veut en apprendre plus sur les méga-évolutions. »

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter parce que Harry brandissait une pokéball en criant qu'il avait trouvé. « C'est ce Pokémon que je choisis ! » Un peu tremblant, malgré sa posture confiante, il pointa la pokéball vers le sol et appela la petite créature qui serait son second compagnon. Un petit chat de feu apparut et regarda Harry avec appréhension.

« Qui es-tu ? murmura Harry en s'accroupissant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est un Flamiaou, intervint le professeur Chen. Il nous vient de loin : c'est un Pokémon Starter d'Alola. Félicitations Harry !

\- Bonjour Flamiaou, chuchota Harry en lui caressant la tête. Bienvenue dans mon équipe ! Je te présente Dynavolt, dit-il en faisant signe à son premier Pokemon d'approcher. Ensemble, nous formerons la meilleure équipe au monde ! »

Il se redressa en attrapant Flamiaou dans ses bras qui miaula son approbation. Il tourna ensuite son Pokémon vers son frère qui leva son pouce en l'air, très heureux pour Harry.

« Vous allez former une fine équipe tous les trois, approuva-t-il tandis que Flamiaou et Dynavolt se chassaient l'un l'autre dans le laboratoire. Mais pour cela, il faut retenir trois choses...

\- Entraînement, Amusement, Repas géant ! hurla Harry en même temps que son frère.

\- Parfait, sourit Red, je vois que tu es prêt pour partir à l'aventure. Il s'approcha du jeune garçon. Tu as onze ans aujourd'hui et tu pars pour une grande et longue aventure. Cela fait six ans que je suis sur les routes et je n'ai même pas encore accompli tous mes objectifs. Donne tout pour atteindre tes buts mais prends ton temps aussi. Prends le temps de découvrir le monde, de faire des connaissances, de capturer des Pokémon et de les aimer comme ils t'aimeront : inconditionnellement. Je compte sur toi pour me rendre fier, Harry.

\- Tu peux, murmura Harry, la voix un peu cassée. Je deviendrai un grand dresseur, comme toi ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent avec affection et Red le regarda avec amour : ce petit-frère qui était apparu dans sa vie il y a quelques années était un cadeau merveilleux. Il l'avait toujours soutenu, admiré, et Red était sûr, qu'à son tour, Harry le rendrait fier de lui. « File !

\- A bientôt ! cria Harry, déjà en train de courir, ses Pokémon derrière lui, le soleil haut dans le ciel, et, Red l'aurait juré, un Pokémon légendaire volant au loin, derrière les nuages... »


End file.
